First IPod Shuffle
by MuzekWriter
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. 10 songs shuffled on my IPod that inspire Auggie and Annie stories. Thank you for the inspiration, I've been meaning to write something for a while. Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Dirty Laundry: Bitter Sweet**

I'm sitting here on my best friends lap in a dark bar with loud music and lots of drinks spilling, helping him hide from a familiar voice. Auggie's head is nuzzled in the crook of my neck and my hands can't help but snake their way into his hair. I peer over his shoulder and whisper in his ear… "She's leaving."

"Are you sure?" 

"Auggie, you know this isn't my first mission right? And technically this isn't even a mission, I'm helping you avoid a run in with a woman you claim to be a stalker." His hands graze down my pants and back up to my side. My breathe hitches.

"No, but this might be one of your most enjoyable if I am not mistaken. I never get to hear your voice catch the way it does as it is right now when I am sitting at my desk listening. Either I need better equipment or I need to be your side more often"

I jump off his lap, but my hand never leaves his body. "Come on lover boy, let's get you home."

**2. I Know You Know: Bassmaster**

I was free. I burned the note. I burned the bridge that kept me connected to the past. I smiled. On my own I smiled. I felt like dancing. I felt like finding Auggie. I needed to find him. To tell him. To smile with him without restriction. 

**3. A White Demon Love Song: The Killers**

I woke up and he wasn't there. I sigh, how could I have expected anything else? He will never be there for me when I want him there. He will only be there when he wants to be. Is that why I want him? he is the forbidden fruit? He is the one that I can't have. But should I even want him? What has he even done for me other than hurt me? Betray me? And what… I am to sit here in the morning like this wondering whether I have earned his attention for the day? How can I equate this to love?

I have learned better. To love you first have to be respected. Auggie would never do this to me. He would be there, and if he wasn't I could trust he would be there moments later. What I have with Ben isn't love it is an addiction to his approval. 

**4. Gold Lion: Yeah Yeah**

My car sped through the metropolis scenery in and out of stop lights and one way streets. The signs were a blur. They had him. They had my mark. Joan told me to stand down and the extraction team would be there, but I had my doubts. Jai was leading the extraction team and he followed orders a little to well. Always waiting until being told what to do versus figuring it out on his own. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize this man's life. Auggie trusted me as he watched my GPS, he even gave me the address. No one would understand our connection, but it seemed that Auggie and I were cut from the same moral cloth… there had to be a balance between the greater good and the value of an individual's life. 

**5. Fly Me Away: Goldrapp**

All I did was joke about freezing this morning. This afternoon I returned to my desk after being out in the field and playing with DC traffic on ice, there were two tickets to Grand Cayman sitting on my keyboard, dated for this weekend. The first ticket was made in my name and the second his - August Anderson. I smile and then walk into the tech office. 

He pulls down his head phones, and smiles. 

"Annie, your back. Have you been by your desk?"

"Yes, Auggie - this is too much for such a short trip."

"That mean that you'd go on a longer trip with me?" he smiled. I tried to come up with something to say when he continued. "Well I tried to get us this upcoming Monday off but with that recent mishap in Texas Joan is anticipating we will have a lead by next week to follow up on. "

"Auggie…"

"Annie, I know, but here's the thing. I'm familiar with this resort I booked the suite at, before I lost my sight I had a mission there and secondly you're not the only one freezing."

"Did you say we'd be sharing a suite?"

"Yeah, if you'd prefer…"

"No…That's perfect. Thank you." And with that I hugged him, kissed his cheek and left him with a perplexed look on his face. 

**6. You Found Me: The Fray**

I crawled to the center of the room. I could smell her - grapefruit, vanilla, and rust - no blood. Please Annie be ok, you can't be hurt! 

"Annie! Where are you? Annie, please, please talk to me."

"Auggie, are you ok?" Her voice was strained, and yet she was worried about me. Me, the one that got us into this situation. Had I not been trying to track those Russians that had threatened Tash this never would have happened. 

My hands were still bound, but I could move. 

I found her. Annie. My hands find there way to her face. Her breath is shallow. 

"Annie, please tell me you have a phone on you."

"My inside jacket pocket. " I reach for it, and I feel the warm liquid. 

"It's just a flesh wound. Don't worry. You're ok. That means I'm ok."

**7. I Feel It All: Fiest**

There are other women at the CIA right? Between Jai, Ben, Conrad, and even Auggie. I'm not sure. Anyone of those choices would leave me in a situation I am not sure I can handle. 

Jai- CIA royalty. I would be under higher scrutiny then I already am. He is sweet and seems sincere even when he is doing something that I don't agree with, but I fear that something we would disagree with would turn us into enemies. 

Ben - He deserts me and wants forgiveness. I take him in again, and he does this again. Great mix there. 

Conrad - It could never be anything deep… I'd just be using him. 

Auggie - I can't lose him without losing myself. He is my anchor. He is my friend. He has my heart but I can never tell him that. 

**8. Waiting on the World to Change: John Mayer**

The job is not ever going to be any change. He is not going to be change, at least I hope he doesn't, he's perfect. So what am I waiting for? Some cosmic event that says that it is ok for me to love again? The choice is mine not anyone else's. He has made it clear that I mean more than just a friend to him without any pressure. No matter what, he is there for me. Unconditional love. I just need to be able to love myself before I can accept it from him. This isn't something anyone else can help me with. It is simply a question as to whether Auggie's with worth the risk of me sorting through my history and as to why I took the Ben incident so seriously.

**9. Silence: Delirium**

We're in Venice. This mission required that the whole team go to the remote location so that the tech could be duplicated and then given back to our inside contact so that we could track the buyer. Because of the nature of this tech Auggie had to come on this mission. To say that I was at the same time delighted and scared out of my mind about having Auggie along was an understatement. I trust him, but I can't trust myself around him. I find him to be one of the bravest, most adaptable, and intelligent men I know. But the innocence of a touch with him is always throwing my signals off. I know it is our way of communicating, but what are we saying? It is like there is always this underlying, silent message that is sent with each touch that we share, and they aren't directions. 

So after completing the mission this evening, we decided to go out to dinner. Fabulous food and wine. That alone is reason to never forget this evening. But outside of this beautiful church under a full moon Auggie leans down to me, while running his hand down my arm to my fingers and whispers in my ear " What do you want to see tonight?"

"You." Did I just say that out loud? 

**10. Teardrops: Massive Attack**

**His hands softly glided down my back as he pulled me closer to his chest. I take a breath as the heat of our proximity excites our fragrances. It's funny; he says he can always tell that it is me by the smell of grapefruit that fills his senses when I walk in the room, but in the very moment its as if I am losing my sight as well and all I can register is the exotic sensation of grapefruit, pine, rosemary and mint. His head drifts closer to mine. Our cheeks hover enjoying the anticipation of contact. My hands travel up his chest and secure around his neck. His lips find mine and all I can think is that finally after all these years I am with the man I will be with forever. He pulls back… "Annie, I taste tears." **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews from the previous submission I published. My sleepless night led to me giving this structure of writing another go, while I came up with a bunch of ideas for longer stories. Thank you once again.

**1. Wanted Dead or Alive: Bon Jovi**

The continuous hum of the planes engines teased me with the enticement of sleep. Sleep. Once, such a simple thing to do. Planes have always been my safe haven. When I was traveling the world my plane rides where exciting and relaxing at the same time. The fun was at either end of the terminal and here it was again. When I was in DC I lived out every moment with my friends and family and when I was on the opposite side of the tunnel in a foreign land every moment was focused on staying alive and getting the job done. The plane was my sanctuary, my place of peace.

**2. Push: Matchbox Twenty**

This is crazy. I have Annie wrapped around me. Her lips are locked in a perfect tango with mine and I am in absolute heaven. I'm craving more. I have to touch her. We are so close to the threshold of my door. Where are those keys? We're stumbling until she pushes me against the wall and presses her hips against mine in uncontrollable lust. Door. Door. Door…

Can I do this? Oh God why did I just think that? Arthur has me finishing things with Liza right now and though we are not physical these days I am required to devote a certain amount of attention to her. Damnit! I can't tell Annie about the mission, but if I stop this regardless of the reason she will suspect I have someone else that means more to me than her, which is ludicrous. Faith. I need to have faith in Annie. I need to have faith in me. And I need to have faith us.

She pulls back. Is she having second thoughts I wonder until she pressing something into my hand. "Looking for your keys?" her golden voice asks full of mischief.

**3. Stay All Night: Buddy Guy**

A cool breeze swept through the courtyard of the beer garden at Allen's as the night came close to it's end. Fall was in the air. I shiver and can't help but let a whimper escape my throat. Auggie immediately reaches out for my distant shoulder and pulls into his chest. The heat radiating from him is better than a down comforter; my own personal furnace. I smile at that thought and he feels the movement of my face.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how you are better than a down comforter."

"More talented too. I make breakfast."

"Is that an offer?"

**4. Unfaithful: Rihanna**

It has been 2 years. I never believed in God or second catches. Chaos theory… that made sense, not destiny. That is all you can ever believe when you commit to a job like mine. Yet here I am getting a second chance in the same hut I made the toughest decision of my life in the same scenario. Annie isn't the same person that I remember from before. She isn't the innocent that I found solace in before. She's stronger. She has an edge to her personality that wasn't there before. She somehow has shown herself to be a diamond in the rough. Like she was destined for this world of spy craft.

She may not know it, but maybe… just maybe… I was nothing more than a catalyst in the big plan to draw her in. I may love her. And she may think she loves me, but we never had that connection that she has with Auggie though. I don't think I have seen that amount of chemistry even in married couples.

It will tear us apart, even if there was an impossible chance of a future of there being an "us". I already have expressed my distaste with her relationship with him and the agency in that car chase. I can't risk my self or safety for the .0000001% chance that we would work out. We are fireworks, where as she and Auggie if they wake up to it are a long smoldering fire that just can't be put out.

**5. Brandenburg Concerto: Bach**

The Smithsonian was having a function this evening, and instead of lying about going, Auggie and I were going. We decided to make an event of it. He arrived at my residence with a limo; shocking Danielle as he knocks on the door. I run past her in a flashy evening gown, grabbing Auggie's well tailored arm and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow. I swear I heard a "Wow" before we left.

We arrive in style but discreetly. As we walked in I grabbed a glass of Champagne for each of us, as I started to describe our environment to Auggie including the quartet that was playing.

"Did you know this is the selection of music that they selected to be the ambassador to space for any other life forms that might encounter the Voyager probe NASA sent out a while back?"

"Actually I did."

"Please share. It's not everyday that I get to share my Sci-Fi tendencies with someone."

"My interest in Bach is more that it was chosen as the language to the universe as to who we are as a people."

"What do you think they would make of Mingus?"

"I think you better leave the Mingus interpretations to me."

**6. Some Hearts: Carrie Underwood**

Thursday dinner never looked so good. Danielle being the ever efficient older sister had snatched Auggie's contact info at the museum and had invited him to dinner the next night. The same night I was going to get back from London. He had gone above and beyond for me. In addition to the gratitude that I was feeling for him I also was feeling the anticipation of him sitting at the dinning table with my family as they share stories about me. Somehow with Jai I had felt that I could control the conversation, but with Auggie… oh… between him and Danielle they could get any information that they wanted. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a night of exposure.

**7. Two Winding Rails: Sierra Hull**

The sun danced across my exposed skin from the halter top I was wearing as we worked our way through the crowd at the Brew Fest. Auggie's hands are tightly secured to my hip and shoulder as I determined our path to the serving tables.

"What's your preference?" Auggie asked.

"I tend to like the Chocolate Porters." As I look over my shoulder and see myself gazing into his eyes.

"How about we end with those being dessert. I was thinking of something lighter… perhaps we start with the Blondes? Always a favorite of mine."

**8. Passing By: Zero 7 **

Despite common belief I had dated since Ben. I just hadn't found anyone that I wanted to stick around for longer than a couple days to a week. It wasn't a matter that they didn't measure up or that I was a flake, I just had started down a trek where I didn't want anyone to get close. I wanted to have fun and focus on myself. The guys that I spent time with were fine with that as well. I will grant that I had broken a couple of hearts, but it was only after I had been careful to disclose that I wasn't looking for anything certain. I just was more discrete than certain people around me… like a very good tech friend of mine.

**9. If I Could Be With You One Hour Tonight: Louis Armstrong**

One of the many things that Auggie and I have in common is our love for Jazz. For him it is Mingus. For me it is a mix of greats like Louis Armstrong, Dinah Washington, and Ella Fitzgerald. I admit I love the abstract soulful honesty of Mingus with his bass digging out the emotions of those present. There are many evenings where I just want to curl up with Auggie on his couch rest my head over his heart as it's beat keeps time with the music. Maybe it's the inner child in me, but I want to hear the lyrics too. I want to be told a story before I "fall asleep" in the most wonderful location I can think of. Mingus makes me contemplate and think things out. Louis let's me dream.

**10. Diferente: Gotan Project**

Upon return to the office I went to the tech office to return my electronic gadgets. As I walked in I got distracted by something Jai was saying to Joan and bumped directly into Auggie. His hands quickly guided down my sides as he steadied us, and expertly maneuvered us into a standing position after a couple of steps that resembled a tango. Not moving his hands or how close he was to me he looked down in my direction as if he could see and bestowed a rather possessive expression on me.

"Annie, I know this is you, but why don't I feel fabric on your rather fantastic physique?"

"Let your hand fall a little further." He does as directed. "Now follow the fabric back up my back. It's a style of evening gown. I wanted to return the tech first to you so you could get a head start on decoding the information, while I try to figure out how to get out of this dress."

Still standing right up against me, but mischievously smiling now. "Want to help me with the code? And I will help you with the dress?"


End file.
